Whiskey Lullaby
by Saiyachick
Summary: Oneshot. When you love somebody so much, it's hard to get over them. Hard to forget them. But sometimes, a bottle is all you need...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of it. This story is based off of Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. I don't own that either.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Drink to Forget **

-:-

A shattered mirror resembled the life of Rigel Blaise Zabini as he stared at the photos in front of him bluntly. His heart was heavy with anguish and pain as the pictures moved slowly of him and his red-headed sweetheart. His sapphire eyes blared angrily at them as he picked up the frame and threw it hard against the wall. The sound of broken glass echoed through the silence, though slowly faltered.

He took another swig of Firewhiskey as it burned his throat madly. He didn't notice though. He didn't pay attention to many things these days…ever since he found her. Lewd images of her flashed through his mind as he came home to greet her, but saw that she was in bed with _him_.

_Harry Fucking Potter_

He wondered how the savior of the Wizarding World could do such malicious acts to him, worst of all, how could she do those things to him. Virginia Camille Weasley, the love of his life, the woman whom he learned to cherish, crushed his heart in a snap. Now he resorted to hiding out in a flat of Muggle London, never accepting her owls or demands to speak to him.

His breath was ragged as he coughed violently. Everyday since he found Ginny and Potter, he drank away his sins and pain; though he never could forget what gnawed him to insanity. The whiskey didn't help, but that's all he had to his name anymore, alcohol. The scent was heavy as it settled upon the flat over a convenient amount of time. Firewhiskey seemed to be his only friend, yet a deadly enemy.

He cut off any contact with anyone he knew, even his best friend Draco and his wife Hermione, nor their kids, or anyone who knew of Ginny. He stumbled across the floor to grab another bottle of Firewhiskey, though fell heavily on the floor with a thump. He passed out again, like every other sad day…

_Blaise had never been so happy in his entire life. Today he would finally get to see his fiancé since a year ago after doing some damage repair that was left from the war with the Dark Lord. He bowed his head at all the lives lost, as he discovered many bodies from the horrid scene's he witnessed._

Much the Weasley family's grief, though appreciation, Blaise had discovered the lost body of Bill Weasley, found in the fortress of the Dark Lord's dungeons. Many bodies were found along with Pansy Parkinson's, Vincent Crabbe, the Patil twins, Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Mad Eye, and so many more. He dealt with the sight of rotting flesh, just to get the guilt of his shoulders from his father's allegiance with the Dark Lord.

So after a year without Apperating and seeing the ones he loved, he and Draco finally made their ways home. Blaise stopped by to say a quick hello to Hermione and his God children, then left to Ginny's flat. It was located by a cozy park where they had their first date, and to that he smiled. He walked down the streets knowingly, and into her complex; the anxiety was killing him. His wand touched the door knob and the door opened softly.

Blaise took a peek inside and smile inwardly. Ginny always was a neat and kept person. Photos of him and her were placed all around the flat, waving jovially, making his eyes sparkle with delight. He began to walk down the narrow hall until he reached her door and heard a slight giggle.

He opened the door, though immediately regretted what he saw. Potter was on top of his fiancé, both rubbing against each others naked flesh, and moaning wildly. Ginny's crimson hair was sprawled everywhere as Potter kept pumping into his fiancé. Blaise's eyes widened and the glimmer of happiness faded at the sight.

When the door was opened, Ginny and Harry turned their heads to meet Blaise's eyes. Ginny saw the hurt in his eyes as he immediately turned around and ran away. She pushed Harry off of her and grabbed a robe and began running towards Blaise.

"Blaise come back!" she screamed as he ran out of her door. She followed him down to the entrance of the flat and finally caught his attention. "Blaise, it's not what it looks like."

His eyes flared with rage, his eyebrows furrowing, "Well it looks to me like you were shagging Potter, and I'm sure as hell he wasn't raping you."

Ginny walked up to Blaise and put her hand on his shoulder, though he shrugged it off. "Love, please listen to me."

"Don't call me that Weasley," he said with pure malice while taking off his engagement ring and throwing it at her open hands. "Never try and contact me again."

"Blaise," she half whispered, "Don't do this. I missed you so much-"

"How could you honestly do this to me Ginny?" Blaise asked, hurt, though furious, "I gave you everything you wanted and ever needed. I treasured the floor you walked on and you repay me like this? Well if this is your way of 'missing' me then you can sod off you bloody bint."

"Blaise, get up mate."

He awoke from unconsciousness by hearing the voice of his best friend. Draco stared down at his friend and shook his head; he needed to do something about him. The blond picked up his friend and sat him over on the couch, while plopping down on it himself. Blaise's eyes were half open as he stared at his friends silver eyes.

"Hey there Draco," he whispered lowly while hiccupping. "What brings you here?"

"You need to clean yourself up mate," Draco said while shaking his head. "You're ruining your life-"

"Correction ol' chap," Blaise said gently. "My life is ruined."

"Don't let the Weaselette get to you, she's not worth it," he said earnestly. "Why don't you come stay with me and Hermione? The kids really do miss you."

Blaise shook his head and leaned back against the cushion. "No, because I know Ginny will show up to see Hermione, and she'll try and get cheeky with me. I don't need that."

"Actually Hermione hasn't spoken to her or Potter in a while. She thoroughly disapproved with the antics that were placed. She's the one that brought up that you should come and stay with us," Draco casually said to his dear friend. "Drinking away your pain will get you no where mate."

"I can't stay sober enough to be healthy," Blaise quietly said while looking at the floor. His once sparkling eyes of happiness now sparkled with tears. As he gazed at the floor, occasional drops fell down from his face. He then realized he was crying and put his face into his hands. "Firewhiskey is all I can for consolation Dray. I can't go with you."

Draco stood up and grasped his friend's shoulders. "At least come to dinner."

"Maybe another time Draco," he said while smoothing out his unruly, onyx hair. "I don't think Hermione and the children will approve of my appearance."

"I'll come back tomorrow to get you," Draco said while straightening out his suit. He grabbed his cane/wand and tucked it in his pocket. "Just think about it Blaise." Draco then stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to the Malfoy manor.

Blaise watched as his friend left his flat and began to sob harshly. He lay on the couch and stared at the random bottles of whiskey that had been bestowed upon the floor over time. It had been a month since he came back home and found Ginny.

Even after all the hangovers and passing out, he still couldn't forget her. He always heard her laugh resound in his head, he recalled every curve on her body, and how her lips were blood red…

Blaise knew that he would never forget Ginny until the day he died.

-:-

Dawn turned into another solemn night of loneliness as Blaise curled up in his bed with pictures of _her_ and his ever loving Firewhiskey. He whispered to the photos and wished he could turn back time and erase his and everyone else's memory of his relationship with Ginny. Blaise sighed heavily as he remembered the sins of his father and how before he drank liquor he would say to Blaise…

Drink to forget.

Blaise almost regretted not joining the Death Eaters and their raid upon the world. He went to his father's grave every day and tried to ask what he should do, but no one would respond, and to that, he apologized to his father. He was no different than the corpse in front of him.

Now he lay in his bed, crying about Ginny and her vulgar activities, hating her, yet he couldn't help but still love her. He wanted to forgive her, but it couldn't be done, because he knew Potter would always be there, and nobody would take his side. After all, he was a Death Eater's son and Potter was the savior of the world and known to be the strongest person on this planet. He was screwed both ways.

He could just imagine now, the whole Weasley family happy that Ginny finally broke up with Blaise and decided to stay with Harry. He could just see the Weasel King smirking at his situation now. They never did approve of Blaise as a fiancé. Guilty by association, that's always how he was put in the dark, until Hermione introduced him and Draco to everyone.

He never really was accepted.

And then he had his one true cry. He cried angrily at Ginny and her empty love for him, her bare promises and acts of missing him. It was all just a false façade. He felt so shamed and broken that a girl could shatter him so easily. He stared out of the window in his bedroom and gazed on the moon. "How can an angel make me cry?"

Betrayal had never felt so heavy on his ever darkening soul. Finally he had enough of the thoughts that would always be engraved in his mind. Those crude memories wouldn't die away just from the liquor, but from something more permanent. Blaise grabbed a quill and piece of parchment and began to scribble down a letter to his former love and friend Draco. He was wrong even when Draco warned him that she wasn't any good. Blaise got in a fight with his best friend just because of her.

He took the mickey for that mistake.

He then brought the final bottle of Firewhiskey to his lips and kissed the tip. He spilled the remains of the contents down his throat and swallowed the sin away along with his life. Blaise then sealed the letters next to him and grabbed his wand. He whispered his good-byes and finally said the last few words that would end his sorrow.

"Avada Kedavra," he screamed as an emerald glow flashed through the room. Blaise's body crumpled and the bottle of whiskey crashed to the floor. His head fell into the pillow, the last of his tears spilling from his lifeless corpse. He was finally at peace, and insomnia would never take its toll upon him.

For once, the whiskey didn't make his decision, he did.

**Following Day**

Draco stepped into the alcohol scented flat much to his distaste. He did have his fair share of fine wine and liquor himself, but the profound, incessant aroma made his nose scrunch up in disgust.

"Blaise," he hollered for his friend, sighing at his current lifestyle. As he saw he was not in the living room, he walked into Blaise's room to find his friend on his bed. Draco rolled his eyes, thinking he was passed out. He walked over to the bed side, his Dragon skinned boots clicking against the wooden floor softly, and stepping into a puddle of whiskey. Draco tilted his head to his side and turned Blaise's body over to face him.

Draco didn't expect to see his friends face so ghastly pale. His silver eyes widened in shock as his pale hands caressed Blaise's face, to find he was deathly cold. "No…"

"Blaise, wake up mate," he said desperately, hoping he was just passed out. After many failed attempts, he snapped back to reality. Blaise was dead. He then came across two letters, one to him and one to Ginny. His hands ripped open the letter addressed to him as he began to read it.

As he finished, he screamed out in frustration and cursed Ginny to hell. He then began to feel the sting of tears fill his eyes, pity downing his heart for his best friend. His body bowed to Blaise as he Apperated to the Ministry of Magic to report the suicide of Blaise. Aurors began to investigate to make sure it wasn't a murder, but discovered it was indeed a suicide.

Draco went home to break the news to his wife and children. Much to his dismay, they grieved for the lost soul. News broke out and the funeral would be held at the Wizarding cemetery dedicated to those who lost their lives fighting in the war. Draco had picked a spot underneath a willow tree and stood there with a crowd of people.

"And we say a quiet farewell to Rigel Blaise Zabini," the Minister of Magic said as the casket was lowered.

It began to rain, softly, as if tears of the crowd influenced the skies downpour. The crowd lessened slowly and all who remained were Draco and his family, and a lone figure under the willow tree. It was the crimson-haired girl whom broke the heart of the dead. She stared sadly at the casket and dropped a rose into the open cauldron.

Her eyes settled upon Hermione, who shook her head and turned her children to the awaiting carriage. Draco glared into the girl's hazel, his blond hair matted down by the rain, his clothing drenched. A flash of lightning jolted, and he looked even more vindictive. Ginny lowered her gaze as she walked towards Draco.

"I'm not even wasting my words on a Weasel you bleeding whore," he sneered while stuffing a piece of parchment in her eyes.

Her eyes blazed with distress at Draco's harsh words. "What's this?"

"Read it," he spat while maliciously glaring at her. "Just so you know, it's your fault he died."

Draco turned away from her and walked away into the carriage that took the quaint family back to their manor. Ginny looked at the material in her hands, never to be damp for the parchment was magical. She opened it slowly and it began to float out of her hands and whisper to her.

_Ginny,_

Every day I drank away my pain and sorrow, and drowned into our memories. I wanted to forget everything but you haunted my every thought. I couldn't believe you would do such harsh things to me Ginny. I loved you and recited it a thousand times a day. I curse Potter for taking what was rightfully mine. You gave yourself to me, but then went off and shagged some other man. I will love you always, but remember this, I'll never forgive you. I hope you feel as empty as I did every day you breathe.

Love always, Blaise.

Ginny stared at the letter and cried loudly while screaming to the heavens. She began to run away, from the cemetery, from her family, and down a road so dark where not even the light can reach you.

-:-

_Ginny watched as Blaise walked out from the building and towards her. He picked her up and swung her around while planting a kiss on her lips jauntily. She rested her forehead upon his and they began whispering to one another. "I love you Blaise."_

"I'll always love you Ginny and miss you with all my heart."

Ginny's heavy, hazel eyes lazily lifted as she stared at the hazy smoke around her. The music was blaring through her ears as she stared weakly at the wall of the club. She drowned in another shot of Firewhiskey while calling for one more after another. It had been months since Blaise's death, and true to his word, she felt empty.

So empty that she left Harry and her family. She resorted to clubs and liquor every day, trying to get the haunting memories of Blaise in his casket out of her head. Sleep didn't beseem her as her dreams were always affiliated with Blaise or the hurtful looks Hermione and Draco sent her. She had cut off all connections. The floo system was removed from her flat along with Apperating.

"Miss, I think you've had enough," a tall man said while wiping the table.

"One more and I'll leave," she said huskily as she was given another shot of Firewhiskey. She stumbled away from the club, with the occasional despicable man grabbing her bum at the chance. As she walked down the streets towards her flat, she ran into somebody. Her eyes traveled upwards to look into the eyes of Hermione.

"Ginny?" she gasped while staring down at the fallen girl. "Is that you Ginny?"

"Bollocks," Ginny whispered to herself while trying to crawl away.

Hermione rolled her eyes and cast a sobering spell on her. "Ginny, get up and stop acting like a fool."

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Ginny said in a crackling voice.

"I was visiting an old friend of mine and was about to get on the Knight Bus to take me home. Ginny why do you smell like Firewhiskey and smoke? Please tell me you're not resorting to that," Hermione said, trying to seek some sanity into the younger girl. It was no avail as Ginny began to walk away.

"Just go back to your perfect family Hermione and leave me alone." Ginny walked away into the darkness leaving her former best friend behind. She ran away again, just like before, into her flat. She grabbed a bottle of liquor and sat on her bed while sobbing deeply.

_"Why are you so depressed Ginny?" Harry asked while sitting next to her in the Three Broomsticks._

A warm smile displayed itself on her face as she stared at Harry. "I miss Blaise."

Harry inwardly winced at the boy's name. "Why, did you agree to be engaged with him?"

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed as she sat up, "I don't need to take this Harry, and I've received enough of it from Ron."

"But it isn't right," Harry said while grabbing her hands. "I know you still have feelings for me."

Ginny pulled her hands away from Harry and slapped him while storming out of the restaurant. She growled roughly and made her way down the streets until his hands clasped onto her shoulders and spun her around. Harry's emerald eyes shined as he placed his lips upon hers.

Ginny cried harder as the memories flashed through her head like a broken movie. She hiccupped along with her weeping, and cursed Harry. If it wasn't for that kiss, she might've still been with Blaise and he wouldn't have died. But no matter how much she denied it, nobody knew she blamed herself eternally. She had the power to push away Harry, but the vulnerability grasped tightly around her.

_She didn't stop him from kissing her or even when he took her to his house. She didn't protest his touches, or his caresses. Though when things went even further, she stared into her eyes worryingly, "I don't love you, I love Blaise."_

"He doesn't have to know," he whispered against her lips much to her guilt. She swallowed every persuasive lie he fed to her and began to shag her, while she allowed him to even more, every day. "He'll never know…"

He was wrong, and he did know.

She saw it in his eyes when he walked in on her and Harry on that fateful day. His sapphire eyes were a mixture of deceit and pain as he stared at her for her betrayal.

_When the door opened, Ginny could see the look of infidelity written all over his face. She was in ache to see him that way as he turned away from her and ran away. Harry tried to hold her back but she pushed him off and threw on a heavy robe. Ginny began to run after Blaise and finally caught up to him to see tears running down his face._

"Blaise come back!" she screamed as he ran out of her door. She followed him down to the entrance of the flat and finally caught his attention. "Blaise, it's not what it looks like."

His eyes flared with rage, his eyebrows furrowing, "Well it looks to me like you were shagging Potter, and I'm sure as hell he wasn't raping you."

Ginny walked up to Blaise and put her hand on his shoulder, though he shrugged it off. "Love, please listen to me."

"Don't call me that Weasley," he said with pure malice while taking off his engagement ring and throwing it at her open hands. "Never try and contact me again."

"Blaise," she half whispered, "Don't do this. I missed you so much-"

"How could you honestly do this to me Ginny?" Blaise asked, hurt, though furious, "I gave you everything you wanted and ever needed. I treasured the floor you walked on and you repay me like this? Well if this is your way of 'missing' me then you can sod off you bloody bint."

"You don't mean that," she cried as tears fell down her face, "You love me Blaise, and you know it."

Blaise merely Apperated away from her, leaving her to cry in the middle of the street for everyone to watch. Over time she caught up to him in clubs and once at the Malfoy Manor, though she was banned by Draco to ever return, and by Hermione, who didn't even have to say it. The one day, it seemed he had disappeared off the face of the planet until the day of his funeral when she found him.

Ginny stared at herself in the mirror in front of her. She looked like a wreck. Her hair was wildly mussed, her eyes leaking mascara, her physical being weak and frail, and what she truly saw was shame. Ginny felt like a disgrace as she saw herself in the mirror, sobbing violently. The bottle of Firewhiskey was still in her grasp and she stared at it regretfully.

It became apart of her.

Ginny finally had enough of the pain the burrowed itself in the pits of her mind, body, and soul.

-:-

She stared at the mirror once more and stood up on her bed. Her hands pulled back the bottle of Firewhiskey and she hurtled it towards the mirror, where a broken reflection showed her what a broken life she lived. Whiskey mixed with the shattered glass as she grabbed her wand and a necklace with a silver cross.

_"Here love, keep it," Blaise had said to her during the war as she discovered her father was killed. "Keep it with you and your loved ones are always there with you."_

Ginny said her last farewells to the earth and everyone she knew before whispering the fateful words that would bring her to and end. As the green light illuminated the building once more, it was as if time was slowing down. Her body fell gracefully, like a shattered angel without wings and in she laid, into a pond of pictures of Blaise, a small smile on her face.

That is how the Auror's found Virginia Camille Weasley. At the funeral, her body was placed in the Wizarding cemetery next the Blaise under the willow. The Weasley family, didn't decide where to lay her, it was Hermione's decision, because she knew deep inside that Ginny loved Blaise dearly. There was a larger crowd this time, maybe for Ginny, maybe for Blaise, or maybe because everyone couldn't help but come, but one thing was sure, it wasn't a happy ending.

When her casket was lowered and the earth concealed her, everyone knew that her soul was already buried long ago the moment Blaise had left. Once again, the crowd decreased slowly, leaving Draco and Hermione to stare at the graves before them. Their two children placed roses into the two cauldrons, for Blaise and Ginny and walked back to their parents.

The cloudy skies rumbled in fury as a symbol for unhappiness. True to his words, even after the heavens, Blaise still didn't forgive Ginny for her deceit, though still loved her.

It was only appropriate for the heavens to cry with them.


End file.
